petefriendrpcrapthingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diadelosmuertos
"Hola, familia muerta!" (Hello, Family Dead!) Diadelosmuertos's appearance coming soon. It is planned to be a skeleton. In AWESOMELY AMAZING! His intro is coming soon since the pose isn't made. Basically, his stage takes place in a mexican festival. It is planned that he is introduced by a guitar strum, with the world suddenly becoming dark and everything becoming skeletal, and a bone wall forms. The fight recommendations are Water-Attacks, one which is downward. His attacks are: *Aplastar - In a Lucha-Libre style, attempt to smash you. *Fiesta - Calls in more skeletons which attack by spitting grasshoppers. *Nota Pesada - He plays his guitar. Every strum of it will summon a music note which has different colors. **Black - The note is launched into the air, and lands slowly. Blows up when it hits the ground. **Blue - The note homes on you. **Brown - The note is sharp. If hit with it, it will drain your HP. However, if it hits the wall, it will instead shoot five needles in five directions. (N, NE/NW, E/W, SE/SW, S) **Green - The note bounces around for a bit. Three notes are launched. **Light Blue - The note grows on size as it's coming towards you. **Light Green - The note moves a bit. After that, it's now a sentry which attacks you with a plasma whip if close to it. **Orange - The note moves fast. Doesn't do plenty of damage, but it can pierce you when touched, allowing multi-hits. **Pink - The note is shot like a Black Note, however bounces off walls. When it hits the ground, a sticky slowing puddle is created. **Purple - The note is shot three times in a row, with each one bigger. **Red - The note doesn't go very far as it falls to the ground. Once it hits the ground, it becomes a fire turret which spits a flamethrower-like attack if near it. **Sparkling - The note acts like a shield. Eight of them are shot. **White - The note acts like a boomerang, it goes for some distance and it comes back. Sometimes tricks you. **Yellow - The note shoots lightning towards you and your buddy, doing a chain lightning-like attack. *Chillido - Diadelosmuertos screeches so loud that all skeletons will throw things at you. The screech will push you back. Only happens when Diadelosmuertos gets hit hard without a critical. *Vida de marionetas - 5-10 wooden puppets fall in. If not attacked soon, Diadelosmuertos will throw a purple energy ball at them, giving them life. The wooden puppets will assist him by latching on to you, draining some of your HP. Easily killed. *Ratón de hueso - Bones launch from his body. They're a pretty easy attack to dodge, except they bounce. This seems to create plenty of problems. Only happens when Diadelosmuertos gets hit with a critical. Phase 2 Diadelosmuertos doesn't change, only new attacks and some attacks improve. *Aplastar now creates shockwaves. *Fiesta calls in even more skeletons which now spit two grasshoppers. *Nota Pesada's notes are upgraded, meaning this: **Black notes blow up in a bigger radius, also creating other notes. **Blue notes now create a blue line. The blue line damages you. **Brown notes stick around for a while. Sometimes air brakes to drop on to you. If failed, it's a minor obstacle which deals damage when bumped into. Can be broken with a few punches. **Green notes are bigger and bounce more times, with each bounce making bones fly toward you. **Light Blue notes don't grow, but they grow a freezing snowflake as it's coming towards you. **Light Green notes have stronger plasma whips. It now has an extra dark green plasma whip which rotates around it and is protective. **Orange notes are longer and inflict stun at the last hit of the multi-hit. **Pink notes now inflict "Poison Goo" if it hits you instead of the ground. Also the puddle is extra stickier, forcing you to jump if you get stuck in it. **Purple notes now have special effect: if small, it's fast, if medium, it's average speed and splits into two notes, and if big, it's slow, and shoots some incense, summoning skeletons once it hits the ground. **Red notes now produce fiery puppets. The puppets walk around and spits fire balls at you if far from it and does a flamethrower-like attack if near it. **Sparkling notes now reflect projectiles. Can only be destroyed with punches. On hard mode, you can't destroy them with punches anymore, forcing you to wait them out. **White notes now shoot eight spikes around it if you fall for the trick. **Yellow notes now paralyze. *Chillido makes all skeletons and puppets on battlefield enraged, making the skeletons spit 3x faster and the puppets drain more HP off of you. *Via de marionetas's puppets now come in packs of 10-20. *Raton de hueso creates more bones. *Malabarismo de cráneo - Diadelosmuertos takes off his head and juggles it around. Throws it at you when the skull is on fire. However, it makes him vulrenable until he gets his head back on. You can kick it around also! Phase 3 Diadelosmuertos blows into a battlehorn, and the wall of bones turn him into a fiery skeleton beast. All the other skeletons sacrifice themselves to turn the ground into a fiery pit, forcing you to use the bone platforms Diadelosmuertos gives you. Attacks are: *Boney Screech - Diadelosmuertos screeches at you. The screech grows slowly. Does damage. *Platform Flipper - Diadelosmuertos flips a platform in hopes to knock you into the fire, *Fire Gusher - Diadelosmuertos shoots fire downwards. The platform with the skeleton arm pointing up is the one you should stand on, else you will get damaged. *Boney Up or Down - Same thing as the Red Wheels Ribby & Croaks uses; if it's shooting fire downwards, jump, or upwards, duck. *Dragon Puppets - Diadelosmuertos calls in Dragon Puppets. They shoot fire at you. *Bone Fist - Diadelosmuertos does this on half health in this phase. He basically turns into a boney fist. All but one platform will be used to attack. However, in hard mode, the Bone Fist now uses all platforms to attack, forcing you to double jump in order to avoid it. Defeat? Diadelosmuertos loses one bone. Then, all the bones fall off of him, only revealing the fire underneath him. However, he is not defeated yet. Suddenly, he goes into the fire. Phase 4 So yeah, if you read up, he didn't die. He'll go in a pattern. *First thing he'll do is engulf all but one platform in fire. *After that, the pattern starts. *He will try and punch you three to five times upwards or downwards. *After that, bouncing FIREBALLS will appear. Shoot them until they reach the platform else the platform will become molten. *Third thing is he'll either do one of these: **He will eat the platform. Any water-related downward attack will stop him. Else, you will get damaged. **Two fiery waves will appear either behind of above you. Any water-related attack will extinguish it. **He will become a fiery whip. It's undodgable if you didn't buy glide. *Fourth thing he'll do is the same thing Gray did; He will emit a fiery barrier. If you try to use behind tactics he will instead stick you into the fire, doing rapid damage. *Fifth thing will only happen in hard mode; he will lunge towards you. If successful, he will engulf you, doing an instant-kill towards you. Real Defeat Diadelosmuertos starts crying in agony. Suddenly, smoke will rise from him, and he will shrink until he is nothing but a little green fireball. The green fireball is actually the one you seen at the start of his level on the torch.